Unexpected Surprises
by jarielynn
Summary: Entry for Love for the Unloved Contest. Can Sue help charlie understand what has happened to his daughter? What is she? Who are the Cullens? And what is it about Renesmee? Takes place after Charlie sees Bella in Breaking Dawn.


**"Love for the Unloved" Contest Entry**

**Title: Unexpected Surprises**

**Your pen name(s): jarielynn**

**Featured "B-list" Character(s): Charlie and Sue**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit the "Love for the Unloved" C2 Community:**

**http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/Love_for_the_Unloved_Contest/72809/**

******Thanks to Project Team Beta for there help. I needed it!**

******Disclaimer- All things Twilight belong to Stephanie, I just like to play with her characters.**

I put the cruiser in drive and pressed my foot down on the gas pedal. Looking in the rearview mirror, I watched Bella and Renesemee fade behind me. Renesmee, how was she possible? She looked exactly like Edward, with Bella's eyes and hair. Edward had said she was three months old. Even if Bella had been pregnant when they went on their honeymoon, the timing was still off. It just didn't match up. Scowling at the road in front of me, I turned off into Sue's driveway.

Shaking off the disturbing image of my daughter's new child, I parked the cruiser and turned off the ignition. This ought to be interesting. Dinner time with a… wolf. Jacob was a… a… well hell, he was a werewolf. Damned if Billy had mentioned that. You would think he might have said something. You know, like, "Hey Charlie, fish biting today? By the way, my kid's a werewolf, and your daughter's dating a... (Whatever the hell Edward Cullen is)." Bet Billy knew that too.

Slowly getting out of the car, I made my way up to Sue's front porch. Jacob was sitting there waiting for me. How the hell did he get here so fast?

Oh yeah - wolf.

"Hey Charlie, you handling everything ok?" The kid was towering over me, looking down at me with this big grin on his face.

I smirked at him and grumbled, "Sure, Jacob. My daughter looks nothing like herself, she was holding a three month old miniature version of herself and Edward, and you're a werewolf. Everything's great."

"Need to know, right, Charlie?"

That need to know shit was wearing thin. I did need to know, she was my daughter. I scowled, brushing past him, and entered the small living room. There sat Sue, looking lovely as ever. Just the sight my poor eyes needed, natural and beautiful. I breathed out a small sigh of relief as I looked her over. Her long black hair was down tonight; I liked it when she wore it down. Billy sat beside her. I could barely stand to look at him and I didn't acknowledge his presence.

Suddenly the room seemed even smaller as Jacob crowded in behind me, followed by Seth and Leah. They were huge. Seth and Leah had changed a lot since last I saw them. Seth was tall, with the same short hair and build as Jacob. Leah was different too, taller, and her eyes had a caged look to them. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open as I stared at the three of them. Jacob's slight nod told me what I had already guessed - they were like him.

I staggered a little and my knees felt weak. I couldn't understand what was going on. It was all too crazy and unreal.

I felt a small hand grasp mine and I looked down into Sue's warm brown eyes. "Come, Charlie, dinner is ready."

I let her lead me into her dining room. Jacob wheeled Billy in and pushed his chair up to the table. I glared at my old friend, a feeling of rage boiling deep in my gut. He knew about all this and never said one word. I could feel my face heating up as my anger surfaced and I clenched my hands into tight fists.

Billy looked over at me and held his hands up defensively, in front of him, smiling. "Wasn't my secret to tell, Charlie." His voice raised above all the others and everyone else suddenly grew quiet.

I was just about to get up and knock that damn smile off his face when Jacob spoke up, breaking the tension that hung thickly in the room. "Sure, sure." Waving his hands dismissively between us, he stated, "You two old men can talk about all that later. Right now, it is time to eat, and I'm hungry."

Jacob and Leah started squabbling over the potatoes. She thought he was hogging them all, Seth was reaching across the table for the butter, and Billy had the sense to look away from me and down at his plate. Sue was watching Leah, worriedly gnawing on her lip.

The rest of dinner passed in a blur. I ate the food I was given, but didn't really taste it. That was a damn shame, because Sue is a terrific cook. Despite the food and the constant chatter around me, I couldn't stop thinking about Bella.

I was haunted by her image. My daughter had warm, expressive, chocolate eyes. This new Bella's eyes were cloudy, almost muddy looking. My daughter was clumsy, this one was graceful. She was always pretty, but now she was breathtaking. Even her voice was different, sounding nothing like it used to. It was Bella, I knew that, I could still see her there when I looked deep into her eyes, she was just different, changed.

Her actions had seemed rehearsed and her words guarded. It was like she was afraid of something. I don't know what. Hell, I don't know anything. I snorted and Sue squeezed my hand. I could feel her gaze on me.

Swallowing, I turned my head and met her glance head on. A powerful jolt speared through me, and I sat back heavily in my chair. Her eyes were full of worry and compassion, but something else seemed to be there too. Something I searched for in her every time I saw her - need. My heart seemed to beat a little faster and my hands were suddenly damp. Wiping them on my jeans, I shifted nervously in the chair.

Tearing my eyes from hers, I looked across the table. Leah was staring at us, her eyes narrowed. Her head snapped around so she was glaring at Jacob now instead. Growling, she threw her napkin on the table, stood, and left the room. Sighing deeply, Seth shook his head and stood to follow her.

Jacob looked at me once, winked, and stood. "Guess I better go see what's going on with her. You know, Sue, your daughter's a real pain in the ass." He grinned broadly at Sue as she nodded her head.

"Come on Dad… I'll take you home." Billy was scowling at me now too and I wondered what he had to be upset with me for. I was the one pissed at him for all his damn secrets.

The room was suddenly quiet and empty, only Sue and me left.

"Let's go outside for a minute, Charlie. I think we could both use a breath of fresh air. I will tell you what you want to know." Her voice was soothing, almost relaxing me completely.

She stood, keeping my hand in hers and led me outside.

Sue spoke softly, "Let me start by apologizing to you, because, yes, we all knew. We knew about the Cullens and didn't tell you. It was very difficult for me to stay silent on the subject, but I could not tell you. The tribe is bound to secrecy by a treaty. You may not understand this, and I don't know how much to tell you. I guess everything is all out in the open now. Things have changed with Jacob's imprinting on the child."

What?! Imprinting? Confused again I shook my head and looked down at her. "Sue, I have no idea what you are talking about."

"There is so much to tell you. I forget what you don't know, and I speak my thoughts out loud. I know your main concern right now is Bella." She sighed and stopped, looking at me.

"Do you want to know what they are?" she whispered softly.

Did I want to know? I wasn't so sure. I only knew I was worried about Bella. "Is it bad? What do you think? Would you want to know?" My voice shook a little and I cleared my throat. Damn, I couldn't start breaking down now.

Sue pressed her lips together and looked over my shoulder, into the woods. I glanced behind me, but saw nothing. She spoke reverently, her eyes not leaving the woods behind me. "Sometimes, I wish I did not know about Leah and Seth. I worry about them so much. Right now they are out on patrol, protecting us from danger, keeping out the bad things that are out there in this world. It scares me. Seth is so young and Leah, she is a girl. And though that should not make a difference, it does to me and I am afraid for her." Her mouth formed a tight smile. "She would kill me if she heard me say that, but she is the only girl in the pack."

"Pack?" I coughed. How many were there?!

"Yes, Charlie, it's a pack. It seems we are under a great threat, something must be coming. All our young boys are changing, plus my Leah." She walked a few steps from me, towards the forest. Her mouth was set in a grim line, her eyes darting through the trees searching.

"Sue? What are you looking for?"

"Another story, Charlie. We are supposed to be discussing Bella and the Cullens; instead I have let my mind wander down another path. I think the story of my children and the tribe can be saved for another night. You have learned much in one night." Taking my hand, she turned and walked back towards the house.

"Hell, Sue, I haven't learned anything. I am the only one around here who doesn't know what is going on and Bella's my daughter. Damn it, I deserve to know." I was getting angry. Nothing made sense. I couldn't grasp what was going on with Bella, much less the…wolf pack. Now there was danger in the woods. Hell, I was a cop, shouldn't I be investigating that?

I stopped walking, refusing to follow her. I wanted answers. Now.

"What is Bella? Who are the Cullens? Who is Renesmee?" I looked at the ground, my brow furrowing in concentration as I thought of all the differences in Bella. All the strange qualities I had noticed before, but dismissed, in Edward. "When Bella hugged me goodbye, her body was like ice. There was none of her warmth. I had noticed that before, in Edward. When we shook hands, after he and Bella started dating, his hand was so cold, frozen. I had attributed it to the weather then. Now, I can recall all the strange things I always noticed about the boy."

A list began forming in my head. All the observations I had packed away over the time they were dating. I never had an explanation for them and I had pushed them to the back of my mind. Now they presented themselves, glaringly obvious. "He never ate… no matter the time of day he was over or if Bella and I were eating. What kind of seventeen year old boy turns down food? And he was always so still. It was odd, how quiet and still he could sit and watch Bella. The way he talks and acts, so…weird. Too polite, too old fashioned." I shook my head again and looked down at her.

Sighing heavily, Sue moved forward, taking my face between her hands. "You are right. They are cold. All the Cullens are cold and they do not eat food. Charlie...They are cold like that because they do not have the warm blood we have, running through their bodies."

I jerked a little under her hands. "What are you saying?"

"They are dead, Charlie. They do not live in any sense of the word. Their hearts do not beat. Now Bella is like that too." Her hands were pressing against me urgently now, as I stumbled a little. My knees gave out and I sat on the ground. Sue followed and sat next to me.

"But she stood in front of me. She's not dead. I touched her." I was so confused and, damn it, I was scared. What Sue had said terrified me.

"She is only dead in that she does not have a beating heart, she does not have to breathe." Her hands ran down my back, comforting me. "Yes, she is here, and you can still be with her. Not all this is bad. I want you know the good things that are in this for her." Pulling me closer to her she wrapped her arm around my waist and leaned my head on her shoulder.

"She will never be sick, her body is very resilient and she has the ability to heal if she gets hurt, which will be seldom. Her skin is impenetrable and does not give under pressure. She will never age. How she looked this afternoon...she will always look like that, never changing. She can run very fast and is incredibly strong. The bond between her and Edward is very powerful. She will have him with her forever. You know that is what she wanted, that is why she chose this path."

Her words stopped and I sat there wrapped in her arms, contemplating them. Bella had chosen this, of that I was sure. She loved Edward, a deep all consuming love. I understood that, she got that capability from me. Knowing that she would live forever, unchanging, was a lot to take in.

"What about Renesmee?" I asked. She was yet another piece of this puzzle.

Sue's hands stilled. "We do not know much about her. She is something we cannot begin to understand. I only know that she is Bella and Edwards's daughter, your granddaughter. Jacob saw Bella while she was pregnant. It was very hard on her. It was why she had to be changed."

"Stop," I said, my hands were shaking. "This all seems so unreal. I don't want to hear anymore."

"I know it must be hard on you. I grew up with stories about the wolves and the cold ones and I am still shocked over what is happening. You were totally unaware of these things." Her palm brushed against my cheek and I leaned into it, letting her warmth calm me yet again.

"I need something real, Sue, something that I can touch and understand." My eyes were closed and I took a deep breath, shaking away the feelings of confusion and dread.

Sue felt so right against me and I lifted my head off her shoulder so I could see her face. Putting my hands on the back of her neck I drew her in closer to me. I felt safe again, warm, and whole.

"I am real, Charlie," she murmured. "Feel me, touch me."

Hesitantly, she placed her lips against mine. The same jolt had I felt earlier at the dinner table sliced through me again. Slanting my mouth over hers, I kissed her. She tasted sweet, and I ran my tongue over her top lip and gently sucked it between mine. She sighed softly and her body pressed against me. She felt good in my arms and I pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss.

A quiver of lust rushed within me at the feeling of her tongue against mine. My body was responding, reveling in the smell and taste of her. It had been a very long time since I had kissed anyone like this and it affected me deeply.

Sue moaned softly and my hands tightened their hold on her arms. My mind cleared of all the craziness the day had brought. All my attention was focused on the woman in my arms and her eager response to my kiss.

I pulled back from her a little and looked down into her eyes. They were wide and dark, full of need. Guilt wormed its way into my heart and I thought of Harry. Sue's husband had been my best friend. Was this okay? Would Harry be alright with me touching her, now that he was gone? My hands let her go, falling to my sides. Dropping my eyes away from hers, I stared at he ground, focusing on the blades of grass jutting between my fingers.

She grabbed my hand and brought it back up to her. "Charlie, don't stop. I want this. Do not let your thoughts get in the way. Just feel me."

Her silken words flowed over my skin and I closed my eyes, breathing deep. Her fingers blazed a trail up my arm to my shoulder, where she grasped my shirt and tugged me forward. "Come with me, Charlie."

She stood and began walking towards the house. Swallowing all doubts, I got up and followed her. Inside she was standing in the hallway, reaching her arms out to me. Damn, she was beautiful, and I couldn't stop myself from rushing over to her.

When I finally stood in front of her, I was breathing fast and could feel my heart racing. Reaching behind her, she opened the door leading into her bedroom.

It was dark inside, except for the moonlight that was filtering in through her window. It took my eyes a minute to adjust to the darkness, but when they did, they immediately found Sue. My hands spread out for her, grasping around her waist and pulling her close again. Pressing her against me, my fingers wound in her hair. It was soft and I pushed it back, away from her face.

Her warm hands were curled against my chest, her legs mashing against mine. "Charlie," she sighed.

My name from her lips caused a tremor to run down my spine. I wanted her, badly, and my mouth greedily moved over hers, my tongue sliding wetly over her lips. She tasted so sweet and I groaned into her mouth.

Words I had been holding in for months suddenly poured from me. "Sue, you're so beautiful…You make me feel…oh…God…" I pulled her closer, crushing her against me. My hands left her hair to travel down her back and grasp the edge of her shirt. I tugged at it urgently and we broke apart, just long enough to slip it over her head. Clasping her to me once again, I trailed kisses across her shoulders.

"I didn't know if you… but I've wanted you… and I was afraid to approach you. God, you taste so good." I couldn't stop. I wanted to tell her everything I had been feeling. I had wanted this for months now. Every time I saw her my arms would ache with the need to hold her.

Her soft moans broke through my thoughts, my tongue brushed against her neck as my hands found the clasp of her bra. It fell open under the insistence of my fingers and I pushed the straps down from her shoulders. It fell off into a pool at her feet. The moonlight shone on her dark skin, reflecting against her full breasts. Timidly, I reached out and took one in my hand, sweeping my thumb across her nipple. Her back arched pressing it harder into my hand.

"Charlie, please." Her breathy plea nearly brought me to my knees.

"Sue." I cupped her breasts in my palms caressing them lightly. Her throaty moans were filling the dark room, and she pushed herself even closer to me. Her fingers were working the buttons of my shirt, making their way inside to sweep against my skin. I stepped back and shrugged the shirt off my shoulders. It landed on the floor next to Sue's bra.

She began unbuttoning her jeans, hooking her fingers into them and pulling them down around her ankles. Stepping out of them, she stood before me naked. I'd never seen anything so gorgeous and I smiled, reaching down and removing my own jeans.

Desire was raging in me and I backed her into the bed. I lay over her, kissing her breasts, her nipple hardening under my tongue as I pulled one into my mouth, teasing it.

Her hips shoved upwards into mine and I pushed myself up onto my hands looking down at her. "Sue…" I searched her eyes and despite the darkness I could see the need and want shining in them.

Her small hand came up and circled my cock, causing me to grow even harder. Wrapping her legs around me she brought it down between her legs.

"Oh...fuck, Sue." Her heat surrounded me as I pushed into her.

She gasped and lifted to meet me. Her hands splayed across my back. I felt a thrill when her nails dug into my skin and I pushed into her deeper, crying out her name. Alive! I felt so alive. Everything pulsed around me. I could feel every tiny piece of her. "God...Sue, Everything is…I can't believe..." Thrusting in and out of her, I lost myself to the moment, the way she was making me feel.

A smile was brightening her face and a small laugh escaped from her lips. "Oh, Charlie. Yes, yes! Tell me, tell me how you feel. I... want… to know." The last word caught in her throat and she cried out my name over and over.

Feeling her tighten around me, pressure began building inside and I leaned forward to take her lips in mine, sighing against them, sliding my tongue down over her chin, her neck.

"Ungh...Charlie, Charlie." Sue was trembling under me, her muscles clenching against my cock, pulling me in deeper.

My world tilted and exploded around me as the pressure released. My mind and body whirled with elation and I collapsed on top of her, panting.

Her legs loosened there hold around me, falling to my sides. Sue was kissing my neck softly, and running her hands ups and down my back. Shifting my weight off of her, I lay down on my side and pulled her to me.

I pushed her hair behind her ear and stared into her eyes. "Sue, that was…" I smiled and kissed her lips, gently tugging on the bottom one.

"I know, Charlie. I know."

I sighed and laid my head on the pillow, pulling her closer to me and bending my body around hers. I listened to her breathing even out and grow shallow as she drifted off to sleep.

I closed my eyes, feeling peaceful. Tomorrow would be another day of secrets and unexpected surprises, but I no longer felt anxious about facing them. Thanks to Sue, I understood Bella's choice and I knew she would be okay. I would be okay too.

I was no longer alone.


End file.
